


Sub tuum praesidium

by LorenHansen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Slow Burn, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenHansen/pseuds/LorenHansen
Summary: Ты можешь сделать все наилучшим образом - и никогда не получить то, что хотел.Ты можешь верить в истинность слов - но слова лишь набор звуков, а истина не имеет смысла.Ты всегда будешь домом, построенным на песке.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 5





	Sub tuum praesidium

**Author's Note:**

> \- меня можно судить за оскорбление чувств верующих - а нет, нельзя, я в другой стране. Но я предупредила.  
> \- это могло бы быть ориджем, но это было бы нечестно.  
> \- Sub tuum præsidium - Под твою защиту, одна из молитв к Богоматери (а в заглавии нельзя спецсимволы, печаль)  
> \- посмотрите на метки и осознайте, что многие предупреждения будут стоять в примечаниях перед главами, чтобы шапка не была бесконечной.  
> \- действие происходят в нигде, которое прикидывается условной Америкой, совпадения случайны, реальность иллюзия, вселенная голограмма, скупайте золото.  
> \- по времени и месту действия прыгаю, как Джон по канону.  
> \- очень-очень слоуберн.  
> \- шапка пополняется по мере работы.  
> 

— Вы ведь понимаете…

И смотрит — поверх твоего плеча, а кажется, словно в душу к тебе, словно ты немного — очень сильно — больше, чем занимаемое тобой место в пространстве. Смотрит и наконец выдыхает, словно самой говорить об этом неловко.

— Мы не сможем купить у вас этот материал, мистер Страйдер.

Сука.

Лучше бы она в тебя выстрелила. Ясмина Азис, главная редакторка, гладкие тяжёлые косы, нависшие веки, отглаженная белая блуза.

Твоя последняя, блядь, надежда. Сдохшая, наконец, но сегодняшняя пятница не Страстная, и вероятность воскрешения у нее — что-то около нихуя. Что-то ниже нихуя, минус двести семьдесят три нихуя по шкале невозможного. Абсолютное, словом нихуя.

Она говорит, слова ее — мелкая дробь и все пролетают мимо тебя, как в сраной «Матрице». Мимо тебя, сквозь тебя — уже не задевают, ты сплошное решето. Азис — семнадцатая, кто тебе отказывает. Ты можешь искать и дальше, разумеется, тебе никто не запрещает, но…

— Дипломатический скандал, — говоришь ты синхронно с ней и вздыхаешь. — Я в курсе.

У нее в глазах лёд, пули и немного сочувствия, словно она тебе не просто в душу смотрела — в кошелек. Пересчитала все кредитки, все завалявшиеся в шкафу купюры, все взвесила перед вердиктом и весишь ты триста тридцать долларов и одну карту метро.

Ты и сам в курсе.

Материал требует публикации, ты нуждаешься в деньгах как никогда раньше, замкнутый круг. Опубликовать в своем блоге — скандал и вообще никакой тебе работы, будешь ещё более нерукопожатным, чем Вайнштейн, а ты и так в жопе. Не в своем — все равно, где бы ты не опубликовал, твои гребаные статьи и так знают в их печатное лицо. Блядский эксклюзивный материал. Опубликуешь — и никакой тебе работы, тебя и так уже выпнули из «Пост» и не горят желанием брать куда угодно ещё. Никто не хочет войны.

Ты тоже не хочешь, хотя иногда думаешь, что — нет, не война — лучшим выходом было бы полное уничтожение всего этого пиздеца.

Тебя-то уже уничтожили. Ты — перспективный, известный журналист, блестящая карьера, лучшие материалы, практически готовая легенда — мертв. Тебя просто нет в профессиональном плане. Дейв Страйдер сдох, выкусите. Тебя теперь возьмут только вести колонку о правильной уборке в газету для каких-нибудь скучающих пенсионеров третьего мира, и то через даркнет. Может быть. При соблюдении полной анонимности. Расплачиваться будут всякий раз валютой других стран, которую будут подкладывать в помойки, после чего передавать тебе зашифрованные координаты и мыть руки с хлоркой.

Проще говоря, тебе пиздец, и Азис — черные косы так и норовят тебя ужалить — это только что подтвердила.

Поздравления, Дейв. Купи себе торт за тридцать три доллара.

— О, я понимаю, — наконец говоришь ты как можно беззаботней. — Пойду в «Викли ворлд ньюз».

Она улыбается твоей шутке натянуто, да у тебя у самого она по корню языка уже разлилась горечью. Теперь это твой уровень, писать про то, как двухголовая корова из будущего расшифровала предсказание Нострадамуса о прилете дилдоголовых рептилоидов с Нибиру.

Тошнит.

Ее голос — четкий, идеальная дикция, литые слова. Она все ещё не смотрит на тебя и говорит немного тише.

— Никто не хочет рисковать.

Конечно. Ты-то, блядь, это отлично знаешь.

Ты один такой идиот.

Поздравления. Может, всё-таки торт?

***

Если бы это все было фильмом, на улице шел бы ливень. Визуальное повествование, подчёркиваем состояние персонажа, символизм уровня детского сада, все такое. Но ливня нет. Солнца, впрочем, тоже. В меру унылая и пасмурная погода, немного облаков, но в целом ничего так.

Приятненько даже как-то.

Ты выходишь из здания «Элиас-Кларк» и приваливаешься спиной к паркомату. В стеклянных стенах — отражение улицы, машины туда-сюда снуют, на лавочке спит бомж. Ты смотришь на себя и не замечаешь никаких изменений — джинсы, небрежно наброшенная ветровка, футболка, очки, волосы вроде бы и встрепанные, но продуманно, вообще твоя небрежность и кажущаяся простота продуманы до мелочей. Часы пищат и ты сбрасываешь пришедшее сообщение, не глядя. Ничего нового, отличный костюм на Хэллоуин. Зомби общества потребления.

Курить хочется непередаваемо. Это второй раз в жизни, когда ты близок к этому, и это второй раз, когда от новой вредной привычки тебя отделяет отсутствие денег. Непонятно ещё, когда у тебя будет работа и будет ли вообще.

А ты, между прочим, теперь не только за себя отвечаешь.

При мысли об этом тебя ощутимо потряхивает.

И нахуя ввязался только.

Ответа у тебя нет. Из врождённого гуманизма. Или мазохизма. Или коммунизма. Или ещё какого-то -изма.

Ближе всего, наверное, будет долбоебизм.

Часы опять пищат и ты смотришь на их маленький экран. Не сообщение. Напоминание — и ты опоздал уже на три минуты, пялясь на свое отражение и пытаясь не поддаваться отчаянию, и — пизде-е-ец! — ты совсем о нем забыл, упиваясь собственными проблемами.

Нет, не так, думаешь ты, выпутывая смартфон из кармана и набирая номер, ты думаешь о ваших общих проблемах настолько усиленно, что забыл о реальности.

У тебя даже сердечный ритм сбивается. Гудок — систола, пауза между ними — диастола. Ты помнишь эти слова с — уже бывшей — работы. Писал однажды материал о смерти младенцев от сердечных заболеваний. Их больше, чем ты думал.

Ты готов думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не о том, что ты — пиздец! — забыл вовремя позвонить.

Систола. Диастола. Гораздо медленнее, чем должно быть. В ритме телефонных гудков.

После двенадцатого сокращения он наконец поднимает трубку.

— Дейв.

Тихий такой. Испуганный.

Сердце вместо систол и диастол сжимается и застывает на середине такта.

***

Ты переводишь дыхание у самых дверей квартиры. Почти всю дорогу, когда ты не бежал, ты разговаривал с Каркатом о всякой ерунде, твой мозг даже не фиксировал, что ты там ему говоришь. Впрочем, его это устраивало.

Его бы устроило, даже если бы ты читал ему сказку о том, где же твоя корова, и даже твоей тщательно лелеемой социофобии хватает, чтобы понять, что парню нехило так плохо. Он хуже новорожденного — те хотя бы не требуют разговаривать с ними по телефону и вообще неплохо так умеют адаптироваться к миру. Каркат скорее рыба, которую бросили на сушу и велели в срочном порядке эволюционировать.

Он молодец, вообще-то, эволюция идёт быстро. За три недели он научился не спрашивать разрешения Дейва на чтение, перестал бояться покидать диван, куда его посадили, отвечает на телефонные звонки (пока только с номера Дейва, но это прогресс) и даже однажды взял в холодильнике сосиску без спроса. Ты горд как папочка и заебался как мамочка. Мамочка, которая родила социально неадаптированное двадцатиоднолетнее дитя, и не знающая о своей беременности до самых родов. У тебя вообще нет адекватных сравнений и только дикий список дел, который и не думает сокращаться.

Бери пример с Роуз, она и так любой разговор с тобой уже начинает со слов «Ты, конечно, идиот, но…». Можешь свои мысленные диалоги так начинать.

Когда ты заходишь — намеренно громко звенишь ключами, долго возишься, стягивая ветровку, — Каркат просачивается в прихожую бочком и серьезно на тебя смотрит.

Ты смотришь на него, на складочку между бровей, на едва приподнятые в улыбке уголки рта (почти что на один пиксель, думаешь ты, вспоминая свои подростковые рисунки) — и вспоминаешь, какого, собственно, хера ты оказался в этой ситуации.

— Привет.

Улыбаешься ему в ответ — устало, но искренне. Каркату врать вообще нельзя, как раз потому, что он может поверить.

Но ты и правда рад его видеть.

— Привет, Каркат.

И он улыбается в ответ — широко и довольно. Подходит ближе и покровительственным жестом касается раскрытой ладонью твоего лба, ключиц и живота, а затем стряхивает что-то невидимое за твою спину. Он всегда тебя так встречает и это невероятно мило.

Ты его обожаешь и это та ирония, которая тебя расстраивает больше всего.


End file.
